The present invention relates to an ignition device for an internal combustion engine, in particular for a gas engine, having a control device and an ignition coil, which is feedable on its primary side by a voltage source.
The ignition coils of the ignition devices according to the preamble are transformers, on the secondary side of which the high voltage is applied to the ignition plug. During operation of these ignition coils power is transferred from the primary side to the secondary side.